ZackxBlade and other AD stories
Part One - For love of a DESU "Hey Milo!" he giggled as he shoved his tongue into blades mouth. Blade didn't protest one bit and began to run his tongue around zacks mouth feeling against his tongue. Zack began to unbutton his own shirt slowly. It effortlessly slowly slid off as Blade ran his hands over his chest. "Zack Im sorry I deleted your thread..." Zack gently smiled and kissed Blade and whispered "desu" Blade pulled off his shirt and began to unbutton Zack's pants. "Lol Clayton" is all Zack could utter. Blade easily removed Zack's pants. He was wearing unicorn boxers that was rainbow themed. "You know what you have to do to become admin again..." Zack demanded as Blade got on his knees. "Be gentle" Blade asked as he closed his eyes. Then suddenly the door swung open. It was rei. She stood unsure to make of what was happening. The she smiled and called out "You both are my bitches now" and revealed a whip with an evil grin. She closed in on the boys as they looked up at her. "Who's first?" She smiled as she cracked the whip again and again. THE END Part Two - The Tortured Admin Gigabane cried "Please stop I don't want to do this!" but it was too late. Matt had begun to have his way with him. "Im de-admining you, how does it feel?!" Matt laughed as he rammed harder. "Oh god why oh god.." Gigabane screamed as tears fell from his cheeks. "All I ever wanted...was..to be loved.." he whispered as Matt. tossed him to the floor. Later Gigabane laid in his floor crying over the horror that had occurred earlier. The pain still fresh in his mind. He hadn't noticed someone had entered his room due to his excessive pouting. They closed in from behind and whispered in his ear. "I can make you admin again..." as the mysterious man began to kiss all over him. Gigabane looked up to see the gentle eyes of JackAcid. Gigabane stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh JackAcid...I missed you." he smiled as they began to kiss passionate. "Thank you.." he said as he teared up. He had become an admin again. Gigabane's happiness would be short lived as he arose from bed looking over at his lover JackAcid. "I'll never have to worry about not being admin again..." he gently kissed JackAcid and got out of bed. He decided to take a shower. While showering he heard a large bang. "JackAcid is that you?" he called out with no answer. He called again but still nothing. He got out and wrapped himself in his favourite Reboot towel to se what had happend. He entered the bedroom to find horror. Da Regulator had gone mad and taped up JackAcid. "If you want him to live you have to be my bitch. I am the super admin and I own you." Gigabane rushed towards DR but DR was too strong and easily overpowered him. "Bend over bitch!" DR screamed as he began to have his way with Gigabane. Twice in two weeks he had been De-admined. He had become the admins slut. "I want to die" he cried out as he was being de-admined once again... THE END PART 3 - How to Become an Admin. Zack was getting ready for another boring day at AD. Same old stuff. Posting, eating and talking with Rei. But this day would be different and soon he'd know why. A knock at the door stirred Zack away from putting his pants on all the way. "Coming!" he yelled as he pulled his pants up. He opened the door and to his surprise is was the dashing JackAcid. His perfect face and godly body right there in hands reach. "This is a surprise JackAcid. Why do I have the honour of having your company this evening?" Zack quizzed JackAcid as he examined his body. "Nothing really just wanting to see whats up." JackAcid replied in his sultry manly voice that makes you weak in the knees. "How do I become an admin.." Zack asked aburptly. JackAcid seemed abit confused at why he was asking. "Well there is one thing you can do.." he smiled as he came in and closed the door behind him. Zack got on his knees and looked up at JackAcid. "I'll do anything." He began to unzip JackAcid's pants with a smile. "So If I do this I can be admin right?" Zack asked again as he looked up at JackAcid. "You gotta do it good then Ill think about it." Zack began to push forward as JackAcid smiled in pleasure. "Yeah thats how I like it..." Hours later Zack walked into AD admined and feeling better then ever. He stopped by Rei and she noticed his new found excitement. "Why are you so happy?" She asked him. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and just said. "Im an admin now." THE END. Part 4 - The Pimp, the loli and the zackcat 3 months has passed since Zack had become admin. He regularly began to be visited by JackAcid to keep his postion as admin. Now afew knew of the events happening behind closed admin doors. "Nigga I'm just sayin' if yah worked your loli you'd culd make sum sirus cashmoneh." Said Half Beard as he fixed his pimp hat. He has been talkin with AD's resident loli admin Rei. "Whatever" she replied as she walked off. "Loli haet pimps." Muttered Half Beard as he picked up his hoes and went his way. Rei finally made it too where Zack watches the post from. His secret area in a way. "Lol Zack" Rei said as she walked up. "NO U" Zack replied as he looked over. "So nigga stole my bike and I can't find it." Rei explained to Zack as she looked into his eyes. "Meow?" he asked as he poofed into Zackcat and made a ":3" face. Rei grabbed his ears and began to tug and wiggly them as he purred. "Oh Zack" she smiled as she continued. After 15 minutes or so of this Half Beard appeared and called them faggots and suddenly rei began to strip for no apparent reason. As rei pulled down her pants Half Beard exclaimed. "REIZ A DOOD!?!?" THE END